


hold

by TheEbonHawk



Series: war stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Anxiety, Background Relationships, Background characters - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Light Angst, Protectiveness, Revan is an asshole, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Meetra learns that a worried Revan is not fun to be around.





	hold

“If you don't let me in there, I will fight my way in.”

Meetra groaned in frustration and tugged on Revan's wrist. “No you won't, Lin, not on my watch. Leave the nice medic alone.”

Revan snarled and pulled away from her, closing in on the startled medic. “Let me see him.”

The medic shook his head. “I can't, ma’am. I'm sorry, but there are rules.”

Revan narrowed her eyes. “If he dies and I didn't see him, I will k-”

She was cut off by Meetra clamping a hand tightly over her big mouth. She trapped Revan against her chest with her free arm. “If you get in trouble for threatening an officer, Revan, I'll drag you back to Dantooine myself.”

Revan stiffened, but she set her jaw and nodded.

Meetra released her slowly.

Revan didn't turn, but dropped her shoulders and sighed. “He's my best friend,” she said.

Meetra gripped her friend's shoulder gently. “I know.” She took Revan's hand and pulled her away from the medic. “Let's get you to bed. You've had a hard day.”

Revan trudged beside her reluctantly.

Meetra glanced her over with a mixture of irritation and worry. “Did you _growl_ at me?”

-

Revan sat on her cot with a sullen expression and read. She'd been there nearly an hour now. It was late, and both Jedi needed sleep, but Meetra was waiting on her.

She stared at Revan, willing her to lay down, knowing it'd do no good to try and convince her.

After several moments of this, Revan looked up. “Why aren't you upset with me for threatening the medic?”

Meetra frowned. “I don't know. It was cruel of you, and it could have gotten you in a lot of trouble, but it's not like you meant it.”

Revan just stared at her.

Meetra understood. “Oh.”

Revan studied her. “Do you believe me?”

Meetra sat up, fidgeting her hands nervously. She shrugged.

“I've killed people before.”

“Killing in war is very different from what you're talking about.”

Revan scoffed. “How would you know?”

Meetra stiffened. “Shut up. And remember I have a duty to protect. If that brings you and I into conflict, I'm going to let it.”

Revan raised her eyebrow. “Do you think I care?”

Meetra didn't answer.

Revan returned to her book. “Go to sleep, Meetra. I'm not going to. Not until I see him.”

“And here I thought you cared about the war effort. Get some sleep, Revan. He's not going to die.”

Revan threw her book down on her cot with a light thud, and her head folded to her knees.

Meetra sat up, startled, as Revan's fear crashed into her. She remained stunned for a moment, then rose and went to her friend's side.

Revan ignored her, and pushed her away when she attempted a sympathetic hug.

Meetra retreated, sliding over on the cot so that she wasn't touching Revan. “Sorry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to sound rude. I really promise: he's going to be okay.”

Revan groaned. “I'm not crying, you dunce.”

Meetra frowned. “Revan, if you want me to, I'll leave you alone. But I care about you. If there's anything I can do for you, I'm here.”

Revan sighed deeply. She leaned on Meetra, closing her eyes.

Tentatively, Meetra wrapped a loose arm around her.

Revan tensed, then relaxed.

Meetra sensed her beginning, finally, to fall asleep, so she leaned against the back of the cot.

Revan's breath began to slow. “Are you really sure he'll be okay?”

“I'm sure, Rev. I swear.” Meetra felt the Revan's turbulent, anxious mind calming.

“Thank you,” she murmured, drifting off.


End file.
